His English Rose
by LadyWriter15
Summary: AU. Needing to get away from court Henry VIII takes the advice of Charles Brandon and travels to the home of an old adviser. When he arrives he finds something he does not expect? Will the course of England change with the arrival of Lady Marion Kilburn? "The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all." Henry VIII/OC


**This is an AU and my second Tudors fic. I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism only please.**

* * *

The light grey clouds that covered the sky this morn seemed determined to lock the sun behind the soft wall they made in the sky. This soft light created by the wall filtered through the window with its simple wood frame into my chambers as my maid fastened the hooks at the back of my dress. The window was plain but the chamber the light filtered into was not. Emerald green curtains hung from the top of the ornate bed frame with intricate designs carved into the gleaming wood. Those same intricate designs were copied onto the two chairs by the fireplace. A basket of unfinished mending sat by the chair on the right, mending my father's shirts was a habit I began after I met the former Queen Catherine, the King's wife. An oak desk stood by the window on the far side of the room overlooking the gardens. I looked at the long sleeves of my dress. The blood red color went nicely with my black hair and blue eyes that my father had once told me reminded him of the sea after a storm.

"All finished, my lady," the maid told me. I walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room my shoes making a clicking noise on the wood floor. Stopping in front of the mirror I stared at the woman looking back at me. So much had changed in the years my father left court. The once shy girl from Wiltshire was no more; in her place was a woman who had stood strong and been there with her father through his banishment from court.

"Inform his lordship that I shall be down shortly," I told my maid turning from the mirror.

"Yes, my lady," she said as she curtsied then presently left the door making a resounding smack as it closed. I crossed the room and stood before the desk. I ran my fingers over the shining surface smiling at the initials I had carved into the corner when I was younger. I lifted the lid and took out the simple box inside. It was my mother's secret gift to me before she died. Removing the key from underneath the desk lid I unlocked the box with a resounding click. Placing the key back in the desk I lifted the lid. On a bed of velvet lay the delicate gold pearl necklace with interchanging red rubies. My mother always wore this necklace. I was full of shock when she presented it to me minutes before she died when I was younger. She only smiled and placed it safely in my hands. I reached out slowly to touch the delicate jewels wondering how I had come this far.

I was born on January 20 in the year 1508. My father John Kilburn was a man whose father had received his title, Duke of Exeter, from being a supporter of Henry Tudor during the War of the Roses. My mother was Valentina Contarini, the daughter of Alvise Contarini a Venetian nobleman. My childhood was filled with a balance between court and the countryside as well as between England and Venice. I loved the days I would play with the Seymour children who lived about a mile from our home Rosewood Castle. The name came from Grandmother Kilburn planting an abundance of roses in the garden.

I was six years old when I lost my mother. She died of childbed fever when delivering my brother Nicholas who only lived a few hours after being born. My mother survived a little longer before dying three days after the birth. I remember holding my father's hand as we buried my mother and brother. Tears were escaping through the sides of his eyes and the tiny village which was near our home had come to say goodbye to my mother and brother. However, the true change in my life came when I was eight and my father was banished from court.

* * *

_Our housekeeper Mrs. Hastings had just put me to bed when I heard the thundering of horse hooves coming down the path. Jumping out of bed I ran to the window to see a carriage pull up and my father's form step out. It was as if my feet barely touched the floor as I ran to greet my father. He had just come in the door and I jumped into his arms as he caught me a laugh rumbling from his throat. _

"_Hello to you too little one," My father said. _

"_Father your home, your home," I said hugging him with everything I had. _

"_Sorry your grace I just had her in bed," Mrs. Hastings said as she came from the kitchen. _

"_It is alright Mrs. Hastings I can put her back to bed," My father said. _

"_Don't put me to bed Papa then you'll leave again I want to stay up with you," I exclaimed._

"_How long will you be home your grace," Mrs. Hastings asked. _

"_Indefinitely," My father replied. Mrs. Hastings looked surprised but I was overjoyed. Father was never home for longer than a few weeks before he was back at court. _

"_Truly Papa," I asked him. _

"_Really and truly little one," Father replied. I smiled and kissed his cheek before hugging him again. _

"_Is everything alright your grace," Mrs. Hastings asked. _

"_I want to speak to everyone tomorrow even the villagers tell everyone you can," My father said to Mrs. Hastings. Mrs. Hastings just nodded and left. _

"_Papa can you read to me," I asked him. He nodded and carried me up the stairs as I told him about how I beat Edward Seymour in a horse race waving my arms around like an insane person. He just smiled and listened. When we got to my room he tucked me in and took out a book of Italian poetry. He read me two poems before he said it was time for bed. _

"_Papa why are you home," I asked him. He sighed before coming to sit beside me. _

"_The King ordered me to leave," He replied. _

"_But why you're on his council," I asked him. _

"_I disagreed with him over an issue and he decided he no longer wanted my council and sent me home," Father replied. _

"_What issue," I asked him. _

"_I'll tell you when you're older," Father said chuckling as he placed a kiss on my head and left the room._

* * *

I later found out it was over two issues the King's spending and his flaunting of mistresses in front of Queen Catherine. The meeting he wanted was to explain that since he was banished that things would be changing and that there was a chance we would not be as prosperous as we once were. However, the village and our own household kept on as we had before and we were able to maintain everything as it had been and even been able to became slightly more prosperous than before.

"My lady your father requests your presence downstairs," My maid said entering my room once more breaking me from my thoughts.

"I will be down in a moment," I replied with a smile. I heard her leave as I walked to the window. I could see the village on the horizon and smiled. I left my room making my way to my father's study. When I arrived, I saw him at his desk looking over various papers. His hair had started to grey and he looked very distinguished.

"You wanted to see me father," I asked him.

"Just to go over some things I saw when looking at the household accounts," He replied.

"What is it? Did I add wrong somewhere," I asked him immediately worried I made a mistake. I had started to work with my father on the household accounts a few years ago and was always worried about making a mistake.

"No it's nothing like that I just noticed that you diverted some of the money I allocate for your personal expenses to helping to fix roof of the blacksmith's workshop," Father said.

"Yes is that a problem," I asked him.

"No I just want to know your reasoning," Father asked.

"Father I have enough dresses and things besides James's work is known throughout southern England so it was put to better use helping to fix the roof than waiting for me to spend it on some useless frivolity," I replied. Father chuckled.

"With that attitude you are going to make one man very happy knowing his wife is not a great spender," Father said.

"You raised me well," I told him. He just smiled.

"Are you tutoring the village children today," He asked.

"No I gave them the day off they stayed late yesterday because of the storm so I figured today would be free for them," I replied.

"Very well so I assume you are going to WulfHall to visit Jane," Father asked.

"Yes, we arranged to surprise her parents with a private luncheon today for the anniversary of their wedding day," I replied.

"Be home in time for supper," Father said.

"I always am Papa," I replied placing a kiss on his head and leaving the room. I left instructions for Mrs. Hastings to send in food to my father because he had a bad habit of forgetting to have his mid-day meal. She just smiled and nodded. I got into the carriage and gave the driver instruction to drive to Wulfhall. I looked out at the passing countryside grateful that my father had been banished because form the news we received from his ward Antony Knivert things were not as they once were.


End file.
